Only a Few Words a GerIta Fanfiction
by KaidenTheNerd
Summary: Italia, (teenage/child Italia, referred to as Chibitalia in this chapter at least,) is having a crisis over figuring out Holy Roman Empire has been dissolved. Striving to figure out more, he tries to find answers wherever he can. Chapters will be a bit choppy until Chapter 3, the history and shipping between Germany and Italy will finally spiral off. But not without conflict.
1. Where Have You Gone, Holy Rome?

_Only a Few Words_ ~a GerIta Fanfiction

Chapter 1

**A/N: The naming of the characters will flop around a bit by character perspective of course, usage of both human and country name is to be expected. **

**First fanfiction in a long time, please enjoy!**

"Vee~" Chibitalia swept around the hallways in a cheerful and sweet matter, twirling and having fun completely his daily chores of sweeping the hallways before dinner. Mister Austria had promised him pasta tonight, which was odd, since he was never usually this kind! But it was very sweet, almost as sweet as the times when he would let him take a break with him, to listen to him playing piano ever so beautifully~

"Goddammit.."

Chibitalia, jumping at the loud curse he heard, peering into the source of the sound, and his eyes peeling over the sight of Mister Austria and Miss Hungary discussing something, and it seemed important! Since he was nearly done, he decided to poke his nose in to figure out what could possibly be going on.

"So," The words slid like ice off of Roderich's tongue. "The Holy Roman Empire has fallen, hm?" He spoke to Elizabeta, who stood right beside him with a silver platter tray, and a beautiful teapot set, made of a white glass, gold lining a floral patterns.

"Really..?" She peered over his shoulder, as he read the words off the newspaper. "How's Italia going to react?" Elizabeta questioned, placing the tray down, and placing a worried hand on his shoulder. The mere thought of breaking the news to Feliciano broke her heart, for she cared about that little boy so very much. And she knew how much.. She knew how much Feli cared for Holy Roman Empire. Roderich, also dreading the inevitable, only shook his head in a disappointed matter.

"I figure its better we don't." He stated plainly, closing the newspaper. Even he was shocked by what happened. Holy Roman Empire was doing its best after Rome had disappeared, but its religious shift must've brought its inevitable destruction.

"B-But," She tried to protest, "Italia would wait for him forever!"

"And?" He snapped back coldly. Despite Feliciano being a mere worker in his home, he did care, but.. "It would only interfere in Italia's work. I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen."

"Roderich, you can't be so cold..!" Elizabeta was clearly now upset with his decision, in both her tone and facial expressions.

"I can't be bothered by such facts. And I expect you to respect my wishes to not inform him."

"…." She clenched her fist, but eventually sighed. "Alright. Fine." Elizabeta poured him out a cup of tea, and left the room fuming in anger. But.. Of course, she had to listen to him, and work with him for their kingdom to not just crumble down.. So be it.

Despite him not wanting Italia not to know, it was merely too late, and he heard it from the man's mouth himself.

The damage was already done. Chibitalia slumped against the door frame, clenching his dress, holding back a sob. "H-Holy Rome..?" He managed to croak quietly, his body shaking. "N-No.. H-he promised me.." He rubbed at his running nose, and pulled some tissues out of his apron to clean his face, though he couldn't stop the tears. Yet, he stood up again, and grabbed his push broom. "He'll r-return.. I know it.." He sniffled, continuing to sweep and sob at the same time. Once he finished, he ran off to his room, and sobbed into his pillow.

* * *

"Oi, Italia."

Roderich's voice was firm, and the knocking against Chibitalias door was loud. This shook little Chibitalia out of his sobbing state, as he wiped his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Mister Austria..?" He stuttered to manage to reply to him.

"Dinner's soon, then you have to clean the dishes. Chop to it!"

"Of course!" He managed to reply with more confidence now. He hopped off his bed, and changed his apron, and washed his hands and face, hoping they wouldn't notice the tears. Mister Austria would always get mad when he saw Chibitalia crying, and would probably punish him.. He headed to the dining area, and rushed over to sit next to Miss Hungary.

"Good Evening, Italia." She gave him a sweet smile, reaching her hand over to pet his head. Chibitalia smiled weakly in return. It was hard for him to smile, but Miss Hungary was so sweet, it would be impolite not to. He loved Miss Hungary very much.

Elizabeta was quick to catch on that clearly Feliciano wasn't feeling very well at the moment, and she figured the poor boy must be sick or something. She continued to pet his head softly, until she was told to receive the food and serve it to everyone. She served out the food and then sat back down next to him, and Roderich joined them, sitting to the right of Elizabeta.

The food served tonight was a nice, gourmet dinner. The side was a rich Wiener Erdäpfelsalat, along with a cream soup of peas and chicken. The main course was Viennese calf's lights, and a fillet of pork, along with a serving of thin angel hair pasta, coated in sauce from Spain. It was the first night in a while they were all together for an authentic and gourmet meal from some chefs he recently hired.

Chibitalia sat there, poking at the pasta, and Austria and Hungary both looked to him worriedly. Usually he would dig right down, no matter what the food was.

"Are you sick, Italia?" Elizabeta asked first. He only shook his head.

"You worried it's not as good as your pasta? I hired a chef that knows all about pasta! It'll be fine! Is that the problem?" Roderich then questioned. Chibitalia once again only shook his head.

The rest of the dinner went on in silence. Chibitalia, after playing with his food for a while, and eating very little, he excused himself and went to his room.

"Humph. How spoiled, I make him pasta and he leaves without eating it all!" Roderich clearly seemed more upset over that than how he may be feeling. Hungary gave him an annoyed look and sighed.

"..Do you think he heard what you said?" She asked.

"Of course not! Italia was busy with chores all day!"

"….Maybe he's just having a bad day. Who knows?"

"I've never seen it before but I must admit that's clear." Roderich wiped his mouth with his handkerchief and then stood up, "He better continue with his work though. I won't accept this insolence. Holy Roman Empire or no, he still works for me. Besides, he'll get over him eventually. First loves are nothing but hindrances on someone for their entire life." He spoke, almost like he was quite experienced with that stuff.

Elizabeta only sighed. "Alright, love expert. I'll talk to him later and make sure he continues his work. But would it hurt you to show him some compassion?"

"….I suppose not. I'll lighten up a bit. Show him some care. But I won't let him slack off."

"Typical Roderich." She chuckled softly. "Alright, no slacking off. But we'll make sure he gets back to his normal happy self, alright? And I'll do the dishes tonight."

"Yeah. And thank you," He thanked her for taking care of the dishes, and kissed her cheek before heading off again to continue with his work.

* * *

Chibitalia lay quietly in his bed, staring ahead at the dim, white ceiling. He was still trying to comprehend what he had heard from Mister Austria. It couldn't be true. No. He was aware that he was going to war, and anything could've happened.. But he said no matter how far they were, or no matter how much time passed, that.. He would come back. And they would finally be together again. For good this time. He hopped out of bed, and fluffed out his dress, put his handkerchief on his head, and walked to the door, only to hesitate.

No, you can't go to Miss Hungary or Mister Austria.. They'll just lie and say that it's only rumor. He had to go to someone that would care enough to tell him. He knew that Big brother France and big brother Spain were visiting at Spain's place, so maybe he could go ask them! He could also see Romano too, so it'd be a nice visit! But he'd have to sneak out.. He waited until it was dark before he tied up his long brown boots, and rushed out the door, when everyone was asleep. This was the only way he could find out the truth! He knew one of them would tell him Holy Rome was fine, and just resting out the war a little bit.. Yeah, that's it! It must be. With adrenaline and determination with him, he was off to ask them in Spain's place!


	2. Learning the Partial Truth

_**Only a Few Words**_** ~Chapter 2 **

Italia fell on his knees, breathing deeply. He finally made it to big brother Spain's home, and he was so relieved~ it had taken some time, and he was starving now.. He pulled himself up and wiped the dirt from his pants, (he changed out of his normal maid attire, to a beige shirt and brown pants, better suited for travel) and knocked on Spain's door. He waited only a few moments until he found his own blood brother opening the door!

Romano stood there eating a ripe tomato and tapping his toe as he saw his brother. "Che. Hey, fratello." He greeted him, taking another bite. "Didn't expect you to show up.. Don't you usually have mister four eyes with ya when you visit?"

Italia smiled and grabbed Romano into a tight, strong hug, and smiled widely. "Veeee~ they didn't come, but I've missed you so much!" He nuzzled his brother before releasing the hug.

"Ahhh, Is that my precious Ita-chan I hear?" Spain's voice rang from around the corner. Behind him, France followed, and they went to the front door to greet him. "Hm? Where's Roderich?" He questioned.

"Ehh, about that, I came here alone!" Italia replied, scratching at his neck. "May I come in? I'm so very tired and hungry~~"

"Why of course!" Spain replied, grabbing the small boy into his arms and carrying him inside.

"I'll prepare something!" France offered, as he kissed Italia's cheek and went into the kitchen.

They all settled inside, France cooking them a nice dinner, and Spain offering Italia some fresh clothing. Soon they were all at the table, eating food, chatting, having such a nice time, Italia nearly forgot why he was even there.. Wait!

"So, Ita-chan, why did you come pay your big brothers a nice visit?" Spain's fingers crossed over themselves after placing down his fork to give Italia a sweet and warming smile.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Italia dropped utensil and freaked out, "I-I-" He then sat there thinking. "Vee.. Uh.."

"Antonio, you're pressuring my little one~ Let him eat and remember, oui?" France reached his hand over to ruffle Italia's red hair. "He's all worn out from his journey here. Besides, I bet he just wanted to spend some time with us~~"

Romano stayed silent, just eating his food and shooting annoyed glares at France. He didn't like it when he did anything with his brother. Never, never would he trust France. It was clear he didn't like him. France scooted slightly away from Romano, and chuckled.

"B-big brother Spain, I-I'd uh, rather discuss it after we eat..~" Italia pitched in again.

"Si, Ita-chan~ We can talk then~"

Plates were licked clean, bellies were full, and shirts were slightly stained, now they all gathered together in Spain's living room, in a peaceful quiet setting of course, so they wouldn't be bothered by the other maids and servants in the house as Italia tried to talk to them. It was clear he was nervous, the way he fidgeted with his worn down long sleeve shirt, that probably used to be white, now a tannish color that looked pale against Italia's fingers.

"Big brother Spain.. Big brother France," He started with, not even looking up to them. "..I came here.. About Holy Rome,"

A cold breeze and mournful aurora filled the room. It was solemn, and almost like even the slightest sound would break air that surrounded them. Spain and France both looked to the ground, fully aware of what happened. Italia's head jerked around the room, although desperate for an answer and for someone to answer.

The coldness lingered in the room for a while until Spain spoke, "….Holy Rome, you say? Have you not heard..?" He began, finally peeling his eyes off from the ground.

"Antonio, no. I should say it." France interrupted him. He looked to Italia stern in the eyes. "Ita-cha- no. Feliciano. Look. I just want to say I love you very much, and I.. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, oui?"

"Francis-" Spain tried to speak, but was cut off again.

"Italia. I.. You do understand what countries have to do to survive, oui?"

"S-si.. I understand that much, but what does that-"

"It was me." It sunk again. The mood, the breeze, the solemnity choked in France's throat and he took a deep breath. "Holy Roman Empire is no more, Feliciano. And.. And it's my fault."

Italia looked to France, eyes looking for some kind of laughter or a 'just kidding!' moment, but no. He felt in his heart that France.. Someone he looked up to so much so, was the one responsible to making his true love, the Holy Roman Empire, cease to exist. It took a few moments to settle in. It wasn't a right away reaction. He stared down to his hands, and then watched as they started to dampen, the tears falling down his cheeks and into his palms. After a moment, he curled into a ball in the chair, and just sobbed again.

Romano sat and watched as his brother broke down into tears, and growled at France. "Chigi! You bastardo, you made my brother cry-!" Romano jumped out of his chair, but Spain was faster, grabbing him and dragging him back down into his lap.

"Romano, no! He.. He did only what he had to." Spain spoke sadly to him.

"WHAT?! Are you siding with this assface and the stinky face, smelling of stinky ass moldy cheese?! Feli is crying, and you don't think for a moment that I will—" Romano started kicking around in his lap, yelling at France, and Italia only sat there, trying to collect himself again.

"F-fratello, stop yelling.." Italia spoke weakly to Romano, and he turned his head to France. "I-is it really true..? T-That you.."

"..Our Governments forced us into the war. There was no other choice. I never meant to abolish it, I only meant to defeat him.. But that's how countries are, alright?!" France got defensive, standing up, tears at the brim of his eyes. "I-I never wanted to hurt you, but destroying countries.. Making them cease to exist is something that happens so easily, and I never meant for it to happen.." He stumbled over to Italia, and wrapped his arms around him, crying softly. "I'm so sorry. I knew you loved him. But we can't stop it."

Italia's tiny body shook, and he continued to cry. But managed to speak quietly. "What.. What happens.. T-t-to countries.. W-when they die..?"

"….They live for a short time, before disappearing." He replied to him truthfully. "You guys.. Had such a beautiful thing. But.. Life goes on. We can't stop for everything that falls in our journey, you know?"

"I miss him. He promised me. I still.. I still believe. We'll meet again somehow."

"..Fel-"

"Francis." Spain shot a glance to him. France nodded.

"You have such a beautiful optimistic view of things, as always, Ita-chan. I will hope with you too. He will finally be with you once again. For good." France smiled lovingly to Italia.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, wake up.."

The noise hit his head like a bat. He squeezed his eyes open slowly, to face up to the man over him. He had.. Snow white hair. His eyes were a crimson like red, contrasting greatly from his pale complexion. He wore a fancy white ruffled up shirt, and a weird looking cross. "H-hallo..?" His own voice panged against the walls of his brain, ow.. He grabbed his head where bandages currently reside. "W-who are you..?"

"Ah, verdammt.." The strange man mumbled to himself. "Did he forget everything..? Well.. He's still alive, so there's that.." He put on a smile for him. "Guten morgan, little one. I'm Gilbert. But my country name is THE AWESOME KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA!" He snorted a small giggle. "Or, more like Prussia. You can call me bruder though, since I am your big brother."

"Bruder..? Forgive me, I can't remember.. I feel a bit bad now.. Owwiee.." He grabbed his head again.

"It's alright. It's almost as if you've been reborn, and that's fine. I'm so glad you're okay."

"What's.." He spoke quietly, "What's my name?"

"Your name is Ludwig. But you're also a country. So from now on, you'll be referred to as Deutschland." He smirked to him, patting his gold hair.

"Ludwig.. Deutschland.. This is a lot to take in! Can you tell me about being a country?" He looked to Prussia, willing to learn everything he needs to learn.

"Kesesese! Eager lil child! Alright then, to begin with…."

* * *

A few days passed, and Italia laid in bed with his brother, Romano. He had spent the past few days at Spain's house, and would soon return to Austria's. Romano was already half asleep, but Italia's mind raced, staring up at the dark blue sky and the shining stars. It was so very pretty at big brothers Spain's home. He smiled, and looked to Romano.

"Nee, fratello?" Italia broke the silence

"Hm..?" Romano questioned, looking to him tiredly.

"Do you think he may still be out there?"

"Eh. You know what the dingus bastardos told us. They dissolve out of existence, I really doubt he's still around."

Italia sighed and shrugged. "I think true love always finds a way, vee~" He grinned wider, staring to the sky again. He then watched as a shooting star shot across the sky. "Ve? Oh! Look at the sky! A shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Che, how childish." Romano remarked. He knew his brother was still very sad though.. So he gave in, and decided to play along, just for him. "Alright alright.. Uh.. I wish I can spend the rest of my days with a full belly and many siestas. There we go." He decided to go with.

Italia chuckled. "Silly fratello, hehe~" He looked back up to the sky. "I wish I could see Holy Rome again one day. Even.. If it's just for a moment..~" He stared lovingly into the sky, remembering Holy Romes face, and the time he saw him smile. He remembers it so happily.

"Now go to bed. Now your wish *must* come true. Will it help you sleep better?"

"Si~ But you wanna know what else will help~?"

"What?"

"Cuddles from you, fratello!"

"No! Don't you- gahh! Fine." Romano let Italia wrap his arms around him tightly, and he returned the cling, and sighed softly. "Now. Sleep."

"Of course~" Italia smiled and shut his eyes, quietly falling into a sweet slumber, dreaming of Holy Rome again.

Morning came by soon, and Italia woke up, yawning quietly, and looking to his brother who still was snoozing away and giggled. He pulled himself up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and wake up a bit. Afterwards, he stood there looking in the mirror for a few moments. He looked at his face, and how he had grown up quite a bit since he had seen Holy Rome. He wondered what he would think of him, seeing him now. His face defined itself out more, and his hair was a bit darker. He clearly wasn't an adult, really, still sorta short and even had his big chubby cheeks, but he wasn't so tiny anymore either. He pondered, if Holy Rome would still love him, and how he appeared even now.. He sighed, remembering his last words. He would also love him.. Always. That fact made him smile.

He rubbed at the small tears poking at his bottom eyelids and chuckled gently. "Geez, don't cry this early, you dummy.." He said to himself. He sucked it up and smiled, and left the bathroom and found Romano waiting there. "Ah! Fratello, what are-"

"You were in there talkin to yourself, reeeaally think ya jumped on the crazy train. Also you spent forever in thereee." He complained, pushing him aside and into the bathroom. Italia chuckled and sighed, and went down the stairs to greet Spain and France, giving them warm smiles.

"Good morning, Ita-chan~" Spain chirped sing-song like, flipping a pancake over on the pan, currently preparing food for them.

France walked over, and gently picked Italia up into his arms. "You sleep well, oui? We got a call from Roderich, he said he's going to pick you up today, so we're gonna make a big special breakfast~!"

"Veeeee~ Yay~" Italia beamed a smile and kept his arms around France as he held him up high, and laid against him. He placed him down and soon Romano joined them downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Roderich! You came early." Spain smiled, opening the door for him.

"Ah.. Yes. You know why I'm here, Antonio. I hadn't realized he had come all the way here by himself, and we need him back at our place. It's not safe here." Austria had informed him.

Spain's smiled faltered and took a more serious look. "..I do understand. But it's not like I'd let Ita-chan or Romano get hurt."

"It seems you really didn't care much for their safety. They're already on their way, I've seen their horse carts. Filled with explosives and militia weapons." Austria's glare stung Spain.

Spain sighed exasperatedly, and just looked at the ground. "I know. I have men taking care of it, Austria." Clearly annoyed, you started using the formal way of addressing him. He would do anything to protect the Italy brothers, and everyone else. He didn't like Austria questioning this.

"I mean, if you want to be extra careful, I can hold onto Romano, no matter how bratty he can be—"

"No! You already have my beautiful little Ita-chan, isn't that enough? Romanos mine."

"….Suit yourself." Austria shrugged.

"Well.. Wait here a moment." Spain shut the door and ran over to the rest. "Ita-chan, Mister Austria's here to pick you up." Spain placed his smile back on for them.

"Vee, already? Alrighty then.." Italia went over and kissed Frances cheek, hugged and kissed Romanos cheek, and then last but not least went over and kissed Spain's cheek, and headed towards the door. "Grazie for letting me stay~ and," He stopped for a moment, "For telling me the truth." He smiled widely, and then continued out the door and got in the carriage with Austria.

* * *

Italia laid outside in the garden, staring up at the beautiful sky, and smiling gently. It was a nice day, and he didn't have any chores to complete until after lunch, so he wanted to take a break and spend it outside. Soon, he ended up snoozing, taking a siesta right in the middle of the large field. He snores sounding like soft 'vee~'s, it was absolutely adorable. He seemed to be in complete rest, but the ground shaking so roughly awoke him, and he made a scared noise, "Ve?! Who's there?" Eventually he looked up and found an army of men or horse coming his way, and before running and screaming like usual, he noticed a familiar face.

"Ita-chan!" The voice called out, gruffy throat, but his happy tone and smirking like grin destroyed any sort of fear his voice could possibly strike. He jumped off his horse, and lifted Italia into his arms and he chuckled.

"Vee~! Big brother Prussia~~" Italia clung to him tightly, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Ahh, you've grown so much! You still working for Austria, huh? What a loser, come live with meeee~~~" Prussia clung to him tightly.

Italia giggled at his joke and just sighed. It was nice to see him. He hadn't seen him since.. Since sometime when he had seen Holy Rome. Wait.. Prussia was his brother, right? So, now thinking.. "Erm, big brother Prussia?"

"Ja, Italia? What's wrong?"

"I.." He felt nervous asking. He already knew what happened, but maybe Prussia could help. "Whatever happened to Holy Rome..? Do you think we could ever meet again?"

Prussia hesitated, surprised by the sudden questions. "I, err.." Prussia scratched at his neck. "Hm. Look, Italia, I'll tell you this." He smiled to him softly, and pulled out his necklace, with the cross looking thing he always had. "He's still out there. I know that. When you see this.." He placed the cross into Italia's hands, and he looked at it more closely. "Around a boys neck, then you may have found him. But that's all I can say. I can't tell you exactly where since he's off on his own again."

"..Really..? Really? He's really out there?" Italia smiled and gripped him in a hug again. "Thank you. That.. Really gives me hope, big brother!"

Oh shit, he's so goddamn cute, Prussia thought. He softly kissed his forehead, and placed him down. "You, head inside. I have to talk to Mister Austria about something now. But I'm glad we could talk about this. Stay hopeful, Ita-chan."

Italia nodded, and rushed inside, getting Mister Austria to go outside to talk, and Italia went into his room to change his clothing and get ready for lunch soon, and then more chores afterwards. He was very excited to work, knowing that the faster he works and becomes independent in the future, the faster he could meet with Holy Rome again. His heart fluttered and he fell against his bed and squealed quietly, and laid there. One day, Holy Rome.


	3. Straight Faced into Battle

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Lots of history to learn in this chapter! I did a lot of research and it was hard to fit in with canon actions of course, but I stuck as close as I could. Austro-Prussian War, and WWII mentions, pretty much leading up to what's gonna be happening later on, and the turmoil between Germany and Italia. **

**Enjoy!**

As Italia daydreamed in his bed, he couldn't help but be curious what Austria and Prussia were talking about. So, he peered out his window, and watched them talk. Well, less talking and more arguing. Prussia spoke words of fighting. Of war. Italia remembered that he was currently working on his kingdoms own independence against Austria, but he still lived and worked for him generally because he had no work or way to get money back home. To get a closer look at what they were talking about, he hopped off his bed and was standing by the door, watching them.

"Look, Roderich, you won't always be in charge of this continent." Prussia smirked with confidence. "Your German Confederation won't stand a chance against my growing army. I've even talked to some of Ita-chans leaders, and they agree it's about time you've been kicked to the curb."

Well, this was the first Italia has heard of it. He's fought against Mister Austria before, but his leaders normally kept him in the dark until something big exploded. And it looked like this may just be that thing.

"You talk big for someone whose own brother is against him." Austria shot back with venom in his voice.

"Why you.."

"What, can't take it? You bring him up to health again, and the first thing he does is betray you? How disappointing." His eyes seemed to shoot lasers beyond his glasses, if that were even possible.

Italia shook in his boots, staring at them. "W-what are they talking about..?"

"I-Italia," Austrias eyes spun over to Italia, who stood there watching. Whoops! He never really was the best at hiding. "Go back inside. This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, but it does." Victor Emmanuel the second, Italia's current leader, walked to his side and grabbed Italia's hand.

"V-ve?" He muttered in a confused tone, looking up to him and Prussia. "W-What's going on?"

"Victor, you promised we'd keep Ita-chan safe.." Prussia seemed hesitant to him grabbing him out of the blue like that.

"He's a country, Gilbert. Just like you. You guys may get hurt, but you can't die as easily. We need him to help convince the armies. I've been getting some bad blood spoiling in the forces.." His glared behind him, and then back to Prussia.

"I-I.. He's so small, though, it takes a while for the carnations of the country themselves to grow much.."

"I didn't know you became a goddamned preacher, and we shouldn't argue like this." He turned to Austria again. "Our business is with you." He spoke, lifting Italia up and placing him on a horse. "Either give up the territories we've requested, or face war. And, you've weakened so much. Do you think you can really last another war?"

Italia looked to Prussia scared, and Prussia merely looked straight ahead with confidence, hiding his worry for Italia. "Such an easy choice, kesese. Make it now, and your fate is sealed."

"….The German Confederation will not stand down, Gilbert." Austria finished with that statement.

"M-Mister Austria—" Italia tried to speak up, but Victor jumped behind him on the horse.

"So be it. Don't be surprised by the turn of events however." And with that remark, the horses left, and Italia along with them.

* * *

Italia stood on front lines along with his other men, many defeating and falling over. He grabbed his knees, crotched over, coughing up what he could only assume was blood, considering it was very difficult to see, what with smoke everywhere. It was a simple battle in German territory, and they won the battle despite the new territory. He fell over and sat on the ground to catch his breath, all battered, bruised, and bleeding. But he was strong.. Yes, he could totally do this! Prussia believed in him, and that was important.

Through the ash and dust, Italias eyes peered beyond to a figure walking his way. It was hard to make out a face, but he had blond hair, and he look just as hurt and battered as he was. He wobbled over, and Italia only looked it confusion. "Ve, are you alright, sir?" He asked, pulling himself off the ground, when the strange man placed a pistol to his head.

"I'm not going down just yet." The gruffy voice growled- Italia stared at him, and he barely appeared to be any older than him. His voice rung a memory. It was sorta like Prussia's, but younger and more anger of a tone. These thoughts barely let him have a reaction to the situation. Italia managed to make out his piercing blue eyes. "Sayonara, you bastard Italian." The voice spoke again.

Italia stared, and he felt like he could see Holy Rome in his eyes and all he could do was smile. He was so disoriented, and confused, and he wanted to hold him. The cross around his neck only confirmed it. "..Holy Rome~"

"Excuse me? You're not even begging for—Agh! I won't take this!" He seemed angry, and then everything went black with the sound of a bang.

* * *

"I wonder what that was for.." The young boy questioned, sitting in the living room of Saxonys home.

"Did you say something, Lud?" Saxony questioned, making his way over and handing him a cup of tea, and then sitting beside him, brushing his long gold hair out of his face. "You look troubled."

"Ah.. I sorta am," He admitted, sipping his tea and breathing and thinking about how he should explain it before talking again. "I met a boy today. Or at least, I was guessing they were a male. I could be wrong. Sorta girlish in the face, and they reminded me of someone.. I just couldn't put a finger on it. I mean, either way.. I shot them, probably dead by now, and I shouldn't worry about it.. But they called me by an unfamiliar name."

"And what would that be?" Saxony asked interested clearly, looking to him as he stirred the sugar cubes and watched them melt into his tea.

"Holy Rome." He informed him. "Who.. Who was Holy Rome?"

Saxony seemed to cough roughly and nervously. "H-Holy Rome, you say? Well.. I'll tell you a story. Long ago, lived a strong kingdom of Rome. We thought nothing could ever bring down his rein. But then, place from the Middle East, and the North, Religion started appearing in many places. Rome's destruction was that breach, and soon he fell, leaving behind two grandson, the Italian brothers. Everyone thought that Rome's fall was the end to it all. But then, the Holy Roman Empire, trying to respire its glory, was formed. A very religious empire, it ruled and tried to once again be great conquer, but not without consequence. He eventually spiraled down, trying so hard to spread religion and regain as the continents stronghold.. So, he's no longer here." Saxony lied. He knew the boy right in front of him was what Holy Rome was, but he was scared this young boy would attempt to try it again and dissolve for real this time, when they needed him most. "He's related to us, so it's no wonder you striked resemblance to him." He offered him a smile.

"….I see. That still doesn't explain.. Why I felt like I recognized them, brother.." His eyes stared into his glass, feeling a bit shaky. "Maybe it was a false sense of deja-vu? Or something else.."

"You said they were dead, so no need to overthink it." Saxony's hair fell back in his face, since it was so very long, past his shoulders even, and he chuckled. "Just drink your tea. We have a longer battle to continue fighting rather than internal conflict. Alright?"

"Ja.. Alright."

* * *

There was nothing. No feeling. No sound, besides that painstakingly annoying static sound you here when everything is in absolute quiet. No sight. No smell. Taste gone too. It was like all his senses had gone away, weary to the wind. Slowly, it came back. Sounds. The chirping of the birds outdoors. The smell. The place smelled of potato dishes, and sorta like sweat. Maybe it was him? The feeling returned too. Slowly he felt aching and fatigue, and tiredness. His eyes squeezed open and he could see things. The ceilings worn down beige color, the white window sill and the orange fading into a blue like color that filled the sky beyond the window. He could taste as well. It tasted like blood, and his mouth was sorta dry. He tried to speak up with his voice, sounding very rough. "Hello.." He managed to mutter out.

Within moments, Prussia appeared by his side, and Spain right by him. "I-Ita-chan.. You're alright, oh gott sei dank," He wrapped gentle arms around him and sighed.

"Big brother Prussia and Spain.. Vee, what happened?" Italia spoke roughly, looking to them in a sort of blissful state as he usually was. He was in pain, but it was sorta so strong that it numbed itself out to an extent.

"Ah.. Someone shot you in the head.. Were you human, you would've been dead.. But seeing as you're a country, you made it out fine.. Besides, it barely grazed your actual skull.. Whoever did such a thing must've been a pretty bad aim." Spain said, trying to lighten the mood with a soft chuckle. "Ah, your brothers here too! He was worried, he fell asleep on the couch crying over you."

"Fratello.. Ah, so sweet how he worried about me~ Veh~ Oh! Oh! Big brother Spain, I think I saw Holy Rome! You and big brother France were right~ All I had to do was hope again.. And you, big brother Prussia.. I think I saw him, before everything went black.. Eheh~" He smiled widely.

Prussia and Spain looked back and forth at each other, deciding not to tell Italia that it was probably him that tried to murder him. "I'm so happy for you, Ita-chan. I also wanted to tell you, you were strong out there. You managed to win us the war, even though you were out for a bit there." Prussia leaned down and kissed his head. "So, you hungry? 'tonio here got some ingredients and made a nice pasta, should be just like home!"

"Pasta? Yes~ Veee~"

* * *

"Italia! Wake up! And get dressed, verdammt!" The loud, angry voice yelled.

Italia woke up and yawned, nuzzling his pillow. The voice surprised him, but he was still tired and snuggled in bed. What just happened? He had a dream.. About seeing Holy Rome so long ago. How long had it been? Right.. 77 years since the Austro-Prussian War, and now fighting along with Germany.. 77 years since he had last seen Holy Rome. At least, what he believed to be Holy Rome. He shook his head, and sighed quietly, pulling himself out of his sheets, and getting dressed in his uniform. It was late July, and Victor Emmanuel the third, the son of Victor Emmanuel the second, was planning an attack on their fascist leader. But Victor told him not to tell Germany, so he wouldn't spoil it. He felt bad not telling him anything. He smacked his head.

"No, Italia.. It's fine.. You can't tell him until it's done, so you can escape from this.. What Germany is doing is terrible, and can't be allowed to continue.." He spoke quietly to himself, hoping Germany wouldn't hear, for he was downstairs already. Suddenly, the news came on over the radio, an announcement of Italias surrender, and Mussolini's death, he became terrified. Germany must've heard it, and—

"ITALIA! What the hell is going on?!" Germany bursted into Italia's room, walking over to him angrily. "Do you know the kind of things my boss is gonna do knowing you're leaving us? Are you scared?" Germany grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and Italia started crying.

"I-I am not s-scared! I just.. I don't agree with this, Germany!" He choked back a sob, trying to shove Germany off, he was really hurting him.. "I asked him to do it! He was a crazy man, Germany! You can't let this continue!"

"It's not like I can control it!" He dropped Italia, and turned away. "Just run away scared as always. I'm not even surprised. Just go ahead and abandon us as we are getting our asses beat."

Italia's eyes filled with tears, and he shook. "Coming from the boy that abandoned me so long ago!" He yelled sadly, "I didn't agree with you back then either!" Italia stopped, and placed both hands over his mouth. He.. He looks so much like him, he hadn't meant to burst at him like that.

"What are you-"

"Ack! N-Nevermind! I'm leaving!" Italia ran away, tears rushing down his face, going very fast like an Italian does when they're scared.

"I-Italia.." Germany tried to reach his hand out to him but he was too fast. His chest hurt, but he sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting down on the bed now. "….I don't agree with this much either…. But what is there that I can do? I'm sorry.. Italia…." Germany crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his heart although cave in, and he sat there, sad, almost lonely like now. He remembered what Saxony told him so long ago. Was that boy he shot really him..? Did Italia confuse him for Holy Rome? Or was he really.. God, this made his head hurt! Well, he'd have to talk to Japan later about this.. But for now, he jumped wanted to rest his heavy head, so he laid in the bed Italia recently laid in, and dozed off.

* * *

Italia ended up at home, and pushed the door open with a loud wham. He ran to his bed crying, and dropped his face against the pillows. He can't believe he just left him like that, and even burst out at him..! He.. He wasn't the same boy, but whenever he looked into his eyes.. All he saw was Holy Rome. He remembered Prussia told him.. Blond hair, blue eyes, and that necklace.. But, he soon found out all children of Germania wore one of them. When questioning Prussia, he stays awfully quiet.. Geez, Prussia needs to be more straight forward, and stop having so many brothers!

"Oi, idiota! Why'tha hell are ya coming home in tears like some maniac?" Romano's angry voice dragged Italia out of his mind, and he sniffled, lifting his head up to him. "Did the potato bastardo make ya cry again? I'll kick his ass, yanno!"

"N-No, well.. Kinda.." Italia scratched at his neck. "I was scared.. We officially left the axis, and I feel bad about it.. I never even warned him, and he insulted me.. And so I ran.. Like I always do," He coughed out, choking over his own tears really. "I know.. It was for the best, and the boss is doing all he can for us.. But I,"

"But nothing!" Romano shot back, walking towards him. "The bastardos gone mad with power. He may not agree with his boss, but he also gone crazy and he's only goin' ta hurt you, Feliciano. And I can't always be there to help ya. He fuckin' scares me sometimes too," He mumbled out the last part. He slowly made his way over to his bed, and sat down, getting placing a hand in his hair. "..You may love him because he reminds you of your first love, but I can assure you that he's nothing like him. He is not him. He's an ass just hoping to take our territory and the rest of goddamn Europe."

"Lovi.. You can't really believe that, do you?"

"Oh, but I do. I know so. Holy Rome's gone, and that guys just some ugly doppelganger who wants to bring about the end of diversity everywhere. And no matter how much we hate America, England, and he rest of those ass biscuits, especially.. Russia," He shivered at the mere mention of his name, "It's safer than Germany's side."

Italia lifted his head and then laid it on his brother's lap, and tried to calm his tears. "I miss him."

"..I know. But you'll be fine. Find yourself a pretty girl when the wars over and we'll never have to worry about him again."

"Even after all this, he's still my friend…."

"Ehh? Jeez, you're such a crazy lil shit, I swear."

"Vee…. Don't be so mean," Italia whined.

"Alright, alright. Whatever. Just calm down. I don't like seeing you crying. You do it too much."


	4. Betrayal and Lonliness

**Chapter 4**

Italia laid in his bed, mind still rushing about the past few days. He had left the axis, leaving behind both Germany and Japan, the two people he considered closest to him in the world at this time, it was weird joining the Allies. It was nice being able to be with big brother France again, however, he did not particularly get along with everyone else. China was sorta stickly and up tight, England and Russia always terrified him, and America.. Well, he can say he wasn't that bad. He had a lot of energy just as he did, but America's greasy foods and hero complex was a bit of a scare-off. But he has to do what's best for his country. Besides, can't they be friends again after the war? Yeah. That'd be fine. But now, there was another task at hand. Finishing the war off in the first place….

He scrambled from his mind and bed when he heard firm foot steps outside the door, and then relaxed again, when he realized it was Victor, as he opened the door. "Good morning, Italia. It's good to see you up and about again. Now I understand your complications and ties with Germany, but it's time to face him."

"I-In battle, sir?" He asked, scared now. But Italia knew fully well what he was implying, and it made him shake again.

"Yes. Germany is currently trying to invade certain parts of England and France. We've sent your brother to England. You, are going to be with France." Victor informed him, reading off a crisp piece of paper which probably jotted down all things that needed to be discussed at the moment. "It's the least you can do after helping Germany invade most of Frances territory."

Italia felt bad for his brother, but was also relieved that he would be fighting along with big brother France, and he would help him feel more secure about battling at all. Of course, he was nervous to face him again..

Soon, he was off, being driven to Frances. When he finally arrived, he hesitated. His fist hovered over the door, and then he eventually knocked on the door, greeted by a great big hug and cheek kisses. Italia felt relieved to see him, and sighed gently, laying against his chest for a moment. France had a similar warmth to Germany.. But his scent was so strong of cologne and perfumes at the same time…. And he wasn't built the same either.. He mentally smacked himself for thinking about it, and pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Vee, hello big brother France~" He says in a sing song type voice, stepping back. "I'm excited to stay over and help you protect your people!"

France gave him a bit of a worried look. "Are you sure? It was sudden when Victor convinced me to have you help, and are you.. Are you prepared to fight him?"

Italia took a deep breath, the words sort of jabbing at him, but he smiled again. "Yes. I know what's best for the fate of Europe. Germany has done many things.. And I care for him still, but his boss has gone just…. Crazy! My objectives are set and clear." Italia clearly showed nervousness, but he spoke the truth.

France sighed. It was nice to see him smiling and thinking clearly again, but he knew the underlying feelings he had developed for Germany. France was very perceptive with these things, and had a feeling Italia saw Holy Rome in him. And maybe that would cause hesitation.. He just hoped Italia wouldn't run straight into Germany and hopefully that can be avoided, and he help more passively. Whatever strategy he needed, he planned on using it, to protect his country, but along with protecting little Ita-chan. Even if he wasn't such a little one anymore. He practically still was in his eyes.

He kissed his head, and brought him inside for some snacks and wine, trying to bring a comforting atmosphere before the Germans invade again. Italia's smile was so warming and it just brought France joy, he was afraid that it would disappear after tomorrow.. Well, for now, there's other things to worry about, like preparing dinner, and then getting some rest, after the long ride Italia took here.

* * *

Italia and his army stood in forces behind France's army, and he worked hard with his men to fight. They had warded off a wave of enemies, and now it was time to pack up for the night. It was dark, and it appeared it was going to rain soon, and Italia ended up getting lost while his mind had trailed off to other things. Now, scrambling around while lost, he peered around and eventually stumbled over, and when he sat back up, it was now busy pouring down from the sky. Suddenly, a few men made over to his way. It took a moment to recognize the men's outfits as German, and quickly shook off a false sense of security, remembering he was no longer on Germany's side.

"E-Err," Italia offered them all happy smiles, very feigned though. "Good morning sirs! I was just on a nice walk when I got lost, so I'll just be—"

"Shut up, Italian scum," The solder laughed, backhanding Italia in the face with the base of his gun, knocking him down onto the ground. He whimpered, grabbing his cheek, trying to suck up the tears, but not being very good at it. "Traitors get what they fuckin get, you know? Always run away when ya'll think you're gonna lose. How pathetic. Can't believe Germany ever agreed join a war with the likes of you." The other solders around him laughed, and they kicked him around, causing him to bruise and bleed, and injure him badly. With how badly he was beaten for a while, he was beat out of recognition with dirt, and blood everywhere, muddy hair and clothing, and just shaking terrified.

"Oi, what the hell is going on over here?" A familiar voice rings through the wind. Slowly, you could feel the rain get lighter, and it stopped as Germany made his way over, almost as if he was controlling it. His eyes looked to Italia, incapable of really making a recognition of the face because of how badly he was beaten and how dark it had become. Italia eventually rose to his two feet, wobbling, and Germany placed a gun to his head. "You have less than a minute to—" Before he could finish his sentence, a memory renounced in his head, of that time he had shot a boy straight in the head so many years ago. A resemblance to how beaten and muddied the boy was reminded him. He took a step back, still holding the gun up, shaking his head and wiping his eyes, playing it off as something a déjà vu moment and nothing more.

After another look, and Italia, opening his eyes to look at Germany straight in the eyes with a determined look. It was then Germany recognized the face, and identified the beaten and bruised man was no other than Italia himself. He hesitated, finger shaking against the trigger handle. "Italia." He spoke clearly.

"Germany." He replied back. He was scared. But there was a familiarity with the scene that gave him this confidence, though it will probably be short lived.

Germany lifted an arm and the solders backed off. He kept the gun to his head, and stared at him. "So you leave me and work for the enemy. You really do have no sense of loyalty, hm?"

"I follow my heart, Germany. What you're doing is wrong. And I wasn't having it anymore."

"I see. Trying to play all innocent now. Really not surprised though." Germany talked all tough, but Italia knew Germany had developed a weakness for him, just as Italia had for him. He knew he couldn't shoot. He also saw the way he hesitated and stumbled backwards when he saw his eyes, but he wasn't entirely sure what that part was for. He just figured he was shocked to see him again like this, since Germany was not used to seeing him all battered and torn apart like this.

"You can't shoot me." Italia stated with confidence.

He glared, but knew he was right. Every time he thought about it, it made his stomach sick. And, his mind kept flooding with memories of that night how he had shot the boy, and his heart swelled up. Was that Italia..? He never did check to see if the boy had died. He remembered the smile as he referred to him as Holy Rome. And unfamiliar memories played of that same child calling him Holy Rome and smiling to him every being close children. Wait, what? There was no way, really. They all played until he was back in the moment, staring into his eyes that bore into his own icy blue eyes and dug into his soul. "You're right."

With those words, he used all his strength to knock him out using a pressure point on his neck, and then lifting him over his shoulder. He felt like he had grown too weak. He thought about taking him in as a prisoner again, but quickly remembered last time and realized bad idea. He brought him to his tent, and laid him down to sleep, and he'd leave him with France at day break. The solders that beat him went over to Germany in confusion. "Hey, commander. Why didn't you just kill him?" The solder asked.

"Not that easy. He's another nation." He spoke to him. The three men that beat him looked into the tent and back to Germany.

"Him? A Nation? Pathetic if you ask me. Are you taking him for prisoner?" The 2nd solder asked.

"No." Germany said sternly. "He's not a very good prisoner. Annoying. Whiny. Just going to leave him here in the morning when we leave again." Which was a lie, because he knew Italia would never make it back home like this, so he was going to do it. But he had to seem like he didn't care, otherwise his solders would see him as vulnerable, and weak. He wasn't about to have that. He wondered but could have possibly made Italia so confident and not screaming in terror like he usually does. Had something happened? It was so unsettling. He never realized he didn't really want Italia to change from the boy he knew. He still stood there, thinking about what those memories could have meant. He gave up, and decided to call it a night, and everyone was ordered to bed and to change station in the morning.

* * *

"Hrmm…." Italia laid on the doorsteps of France's house, bloodied and bandaged up "What happened..?" His head turned about until he recognized Frances door. Ah, He must've taken a siesta by mistake outside! He immediately tried to move, and was stopped by the sudden weight of pain weighing him down heavily, surging throughout his entire body. He cried out, and curled up.

After hearing the noise, France rushed outside and found Italia curled up on the ground. "F-Feliciano!" He wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you'd been taken away by evil German solders! And you've been all injured, oh my.." France helped him inside and laid him on the couch. "….You seem to be all patched up.. What happened?"

"Veee~ I can't remember, big brother France…." He admitted, scratching at the bandage on his head. "I remember finishing the battle with you, and then waking up here~" He said innocently, but weakly from the pain. "I think.. I think I remember, Germany holding me…. I can't tell if it was real or not, I dreamed of lots of weird things~"

France just looked to him again and sighed. 'This boy is hopeless and in love. Maybe Germany didn't have the gall to actually hurt him, so he brought him back here. Sounds like what he'd do. He's grown weak for Italy. He knows this war won't wage much longer anyways.' He leaned forward and kissed his head, and just laid his head against a pillow. "Mon, it is midday, I shall make a nice lunch for us to celebrate our victory and your return. Besides, you must be starving."

"Of course!" Italia jumped on the thought of food cheerfully, and snuggled under the blankets on his couch. He was tired still, but food made him always excited! Especially big brother Frances rich foods!

* * *

"I know he's declared war on Japan, but do you really believe it's a jolly idea to just bring him into our meetings?" Growled the man's voice through his thick British accent.

"Oh come on, Arthur.." The other one spoke, brushing his long hair behind his ear. "Let's give him a chance. He knows Germany well, he may have some good intel for all we know! If he was still working with Japan, why would he declare war?"

"You know damn well the letter of war could've been as bloody phony as your face, you frog."

"Mon, that's so ruuuude…. Come on…."

"Both the Prime Minister and John Dulles agreed it was a bad idea. A terrible idea to even have them on our side in the first place. I, along with them, am absolutely not allowing this to happen."

"I don't wanna barge in, and I don't like agreeing with big brows over here either, but I do think it could be some sorta cover." Another man in the meeting suggested, sipping at his large McDonalds cup of cola-cola. "I mean, the guys got no sense or clue, but he could be like one of those seemingly clueless spies in movies!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Leave my eyebrows alone. Besides, I don't believe it's like that. I just think he's clueless enough and talks too much to keep anything said here secret at all. And stop drinking like that! It causes a goddawful noise, America."

"Geez. Can't even dignify me by my informal name how uptight. I feel so cast aside here." He whined, sipping again loudly from the cup.

"Whatever! Either way, you agreed that Italy will not attend the meeting with me, Russia and China have both said they agree earlier, and the only one who wants to allow it is this bloody pervert. Well, it's not happening. You can take care of the boy that destroyed more than have of your national defenses and then switched over sides crying like a baby. But he is not coming to the conference." Arthur said, putting his foot down on the subject.

"….!" Francis gave an angered look and sighed. "Fine, so be it. But Ita-chan is no baby. He can be so vital yet you guys toss him aside like nothing. So be it. Besides, it's 3:30. Meetings over, I'll find out what I can on my own. I'll show you he's useful." And with that, Francis had left back home.

* * *

"Japan-sama! The news is horrible!" A young woman called out, running into Japans office, holding a manila file and placing it right in front of him on his desk. She breathed heavily, and looked practically terrified.

"Calm down, Akemi-kun." He spoke softly, opening the files. Color fled from his face as he read over the document. "….So Germany-san has surrendered. Only two years after Italy-kun. Well…. I guess nothing can be done about it." Japan placed the documents to the side and took a deep breath, and then put his ink brush to rest as he stood, and walked towards the door.

"J-Japa-" She started

"No worry." He reassured her as he reached the door, and slid it open. "I'm alone, but I'll be fine. Don't underestimate my powers. We can hope the Allies also don't do so as well." As Japan spoke, he shot her a smile, and then walked through the opening. "Just tell the boss I'm off on some personal business. I'll be back to work tomorrow." He then left the room without another word.

He left the building and decided take a long deep breath, and go for a walk by the water. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be lonely again, but this must be that feeling again. He sighed. He wanted to surrender so he can go back to normal and possibly see Italy and Germany again. But he realized the catastrophe it could mean for his country were he to give in so easily. No, he wasn't going to surrender yet. He had to carry out despite their shortcomings.

* * *

"Italy? Wake up. Come on, there's important news.." The older man nudged the napping Italia who snuggled on his couch. The voice was familiar.. He squeezed his eyes open and yawned, and soon recognized the face.

"Veeee! Get out of here! Don't hurt me! Your eyebrows look like they're gonna stab someone, I'm scared, I just wanted a nap, a-and some pasta, and to dream some more, Why are you here?! How'd you get in my home, you look like you killed someone! Goooo! Pleasee! I don't wanna die!" Italia started ranting, shaking scared and jumping behind the couch, "What did you do to my brother! He was in the front of the house! Did you hurt my fratello-?" He was cut off by England smacking his hand over his face, still mumbling some random stuff, when he spoke.

"Relax. Your brothers on the other couch." He told him.

"Che." He spoke. "Typical Feliciano freaking out."

"….You freaked out too when I arrived, Romano."

"Shut up you stupid bastardo! Ugly caterpillar looking drunk shit.." Romano mumbled under his breath the last past, crossing his arms over his chest.

"….Anyways…. The frog wanted to tell you himself, but ran busy with work and I forced him to stay home and work on that. Germany has surrendered. We just need you and him to convince Japan to follow suite."

Italia looked a bit sad hearing Germany had surrendered, but he was also happy that he finally was trying to help find an end to this war that he hadn't agreed with. It made him happy. But Japan still was fighting.. Japan wasn't so.. easily swayed with war. "Err.. I woulda love to help with that, but thing is.. Kiku is very determined in war, I don't think he'd give up that easily.." He said a bit sadly, scratching at his head.

"I'm.. I'm sure you could find a way, Italia." England said, almost pleading like. "His conflicts with America are unsettling for the rest of us and we need to end this war sooner or later. I'd rather not get into details of Americas methods of fighting.." This made Italia look to England with a scared look. Was America hurting Japan badly? Was he going to kill him?

"….I'll try.. Can you promise me he'll be okay?" Italia asked. England bit his lip nervously.

"We'll see to it that America doesn't try anything too radical." He settled with.

Italia fiddled with the blanket that he still had over his lap, scared. He didn't realize what was going on beyond him leaving them like that.. England stood up and sighed softly. "Well, I have business to do, so please weigh your options and try your hardest." He spoke as he lifted his hat off the coat rack. "And.. Please, we don't want more unnecessary bloodshed then what's already happened."


	5. The End and Lost Love

It was a normal September morning, and the Allies had all gathered together in the meeting room they had set up in England's home.

"Over…." The words stung across the room in a renascence way, filling the Allies with a certain joy and shock. "It's over!" The man had repeated, shifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe it's done." The other man chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "We all fought hard, and now it's almost completely out of the way. Good job, Alfred." He sat back in his chair, tiredly and limply against it.

"Well, Arthur, I know how to get things done." America bragged almost.

"Yes, by total and utter destruction." Russia commented almost sarcastically.

America merely gave him an angry glare for a moment, and then turned away, and continued to ramble on about bullshit as normal. China sat at the far end of the corner, when France decided to walk on over, noticing he was rather keeping to himself today. "Is something the matter, Yao?"

China shrugged, just placing his hands into his sleeves nervously. "I suppose I don't exactly agree with the methods America used to defeat Japan…." He mumbled.

"I don't think any of us really do, but there's not much we can do about it. We can just hope it's over and he isn't inclined to use them ever again. They're true destruction machines…." France scratched at his stubbly beard, "By the way, have you seen Ita-chan?"

"Hm.. No. He wasn't invited, I think he's probably home or meeting up with Germany and Japan, probably preparing for the war charges they'll face." China shrugged, a simple guess on his part.

"That'd make sense." France decided not to say much more than that, worrying about him. He remembered back to when he accompanied Italia to confront Japan, it had been a visit to much disaster. Eventually Japan told them to leave before he charged them and took them in to a prison camp. They left soon after that, and later got a scolding from England. Italia had been so sad.. And it was rare to find that boy not smiling or laughing. America's dumb laughter and England's obnoxious bantering towards America became intolerable soon enough. He would've said something smartass like if he wasn't so tired and worried about Italia. He walked out the door while everyone was distracted and left to the parking lot and pulled out a small bottle filled with some strong whiskey. Nothing fancy, just a drink to shut his mind out. He supposed everything should be fine. Why isn't he happier about this war being over?

Russia joined him outside, but not for long. "I must leave early. I don't think I can handle much more of America's mouth." Russia smiled softly to France. "I understand why you came out here. Happy about the war ending but also not, da?"

France nodded, covering up his drink and putting it away again. "Yeah.. The war charges will be deliberated at the next meeting. Really need some stuff for my country falling about, so hopefully we can get something good out of it for once." France followed Russia as he made his way over to his vehicle.

"Well, I hope too. I must be leaving before I lose my head here. Have a good one." Russia rolled the window up, and France waved him off. He stayed out here and soon watched the rest of them leave the meeting room. China and America left early, still hearing Americas annoying talking, China was about to smack him with his frying pan, their vehicles being right beside each other. And they left. England stayed behind, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I wasn't aware you still smoked, Mon ami. I thought you had quit ages ago." France peered to him, and gently brushed his long hair out of his face.

England merely shrugged, taking a long drag. "Started again half way through the war. I just needed one, really. I'll probably be able to drop it again…. Not that it matters in any way, so why would you be worried, frog?"

"Harsh words, Artie. Just saying they're gross and no good for your health at all. And they smell terrible."

"And you always smell like moldy cheeses and expired fruits." He muttered in retort, blowing the smoke into his face. "It'd be refreshing to have any smell other than that."

France brushed away the smoke, coughing for a moment. "Eugh." He stood back. He didn't even have a comeback. He simply sighed and leaned against the wall.

England noticed he didn't bother to say anything and knew he was just thinking too much. Probably.. "Worrying about Italy?" England questioned, taking a shorter drag this time before flicking the red cherry of the tip of the cigarette.

France chuckled, "Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah, sorta. You had that same look about Canada when he was younger. I had the look too, when America was small." England quietly laughed, then coughed right afterwards. "You shouldn't worry too much about that boy. He's practically an adult now. He's grown a lot."

"I feel like I should be telling the same thing to you about America." France jeered, nudging his shoulder. England simply rolled his eyes.

"He probably won't be as badly punished as the rest for his war crimes, and he'll end up being friends with Germany and Japan again. They'll work things out. Just got to relax."

"Yeah…."

"Well, I'll be off. I didn't suddenly become Mister Prep-you-up speaker, and I should be heading home, it's getting late."

France yawned and nodded. "Okay, okay. We gotta wake up early anyways tomorrow for more work shit. Don't get drunk, eyebrows."

"Sod off," He got into his car, and left.

France stood there for a few more moments just breathing in the cool air, and then heading off to his hotel for the night before he heads back home.

The young Italian boy laid in his bed, snoozing softly, and nuzzling into the warm hand against his cheek subconsciously. "Vee~" The noise peeped from his mouth, and he yawned, opening his eyes up. Holy Rome's warm hand, he realized, looking up to him. "Hello, Holy Rome..~" He smiled.

"Wake up, Italia…." Holy Rome's voice said, stroking his cheek so gently.

"Hm..? I am awake~" Italia murmured to him quietly and slightly tiredly, placing a hand over Holy Rome's.

Suddenly, Italia watched as Holy Rome's are snatched away from him, and there was a loud sound of yelling and everything went black.

Moments later, Italia truly woke up, to find his brother yelling at Germany over something he couldn't configure, with his brain still tired and slowly coming to understand his surroundings. "Oi! Feli! Did you invite this potato fuck over?!" Romano yelled, shoving Germany away from him noticing that Italia had woken up.

Italia took a moment and looked to Germany, cheeks mustering up a soft blush. "L-Ludwig.." Italia's heart fluttered, speaking the name off the tip of his tongue.

"Feliciano.. I.. Came to apologize for what I did the last time we met…." He spoke quietly, his ears turning red.

Romano stood there, and rolled his eyes. "You two have your moment. I was about to head out anyways. Don't try anything, you potato bastardo!" Romano grabbed his coat and left in a fume. He really didn't like being around Germany at all.

"Fratello—Ah.." Italia watched as he walked out of the room and gave a sad look, before turning back to Germany. "Y-you.. You don't have to apologize. You did as anyone would do in an enemy situation." Italia smiled smally to him, pulling the blankets off from around him. He stood up, and started walking his way. Within only a few seconds, he was in Germanys arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him in return. Italia shook slightly and held as tightly as he could, he was so happy to see him.. It felt like a long time without him. "I missed you."

"….I missed you too." Germany replied, arms tightly around his waist, reaching his head down to kiss his head. Germany's eyes closed, and his eyes brimmed with subtle tears, as he started crying so quietly. But Italia had noticed it rather quickly, and he looked up to him, clearly noticing how embarrassed he was by it.

"Lud.. You're crying," Italia commented. He reached one of his free hands up, gently wiping away the tears from under his eye.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to come to you like a mess…." Germany choked back a quiet sob.

Italia reached both his hands up to dry the tears away, and kiss softly under his eyes. "I've never seen you cry. I was starting to think it was impossible." Italia giggled softly, brushing Germany's hair to the side, since he hadn't put his hair up that morning since he was too busy to think about it when he came to visit Italia this morning.

"I've never cried in front of anyone like this.." Germany felt a bit defensive, but it was comforting as Italia kissed under his eyes.

"It's fine. Everyone cries, it's only natural.." He smiled to him softly. "There's no reason to cry, though. Everything's alright."

He nodded, pressing his forehead against Italia's. Germany then remembered what he had nearly forgotten. He reached into a small bag he had with him, and pulled out a small bouquet of Blue Flowers, or Blaue Blume's, in German. He handed them to Italia with a soft blush on his face. Italia flushed and smiled, happily taking them.

"Thank you." Italia beamed. Germany leaned down slowly and nervous like, and Italia watched him with a soft laugh. He got on his toes to meet Germany half way, and ever so gently kiss him.

France's face turned red when he peered through the window of Italia's house, catching Germany and Italia kissing. He moved his head away and then chuckled. "Heh. I knew everything would work itself out eventually." He smiled, looking away.

"What are you talking about?" The scratchy voice next to him attempted to whisper, peering into the window after France. "Eh?! West gathered up the courage to finally do it huh—" He was cut off as France wrapped his hands around his mouth and pulled him back.

"Hush, Gilbert! You don't want to alarm them and destroy the moment, oui?"

"Yeah, suppose not.." Prussia scratched at his head and then sighed. "Well that's nice for them. I was wondering why he looked all embarrassed leaving this morning."

France sighed, taking another peep, and then starting to walk away from the house, Prussia following.

"Why'd we even come out to check on them anyways?" Prussia questioned his motives.

France merely shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure my little Ita-chan was in good hands. He seems to be quite happy."

"Do you think he knows about Germany?" Prussia asked again, head looking back at the house.

"Oh, I think he knows. You can tell with the way he looks at him." France smiled softly, and continued to guide them back to the car, getting in first and they left off together. France, while driving, just muttered gently, "I wish I could have a love as innocent as theirs."

"Francis, I don't think anything you ever do can be considered 'innocent'." Prussia joked. France merely rolled his eyes.

It was late at night, and Italia had found that he was awake before Germany. Probably because it was 4am, and he wasn't sure why he was awake.. He shrugged, and walked over to the vase where he kept the flowers that Germany gave to him a few days ago. He carefully took one out, and took out a very, very old notebook. He opened it up, and flipped through the worn pages until he stopped across one. The page was titled 'Holy Rome' and the page was filled with nothing but a mere blue flower, like the one Germany had given him. He goes to the page right beside it, inks down Germany's name, and presses the flower onto the page, and then shut the book and gave such a happy, reminiscent smile. He then placed it away again, climbed back into bed, and kissed Germany's nose. "I love you, Lud." He said softly, and shut his eyes to fall back into sleep.


End file.
